Sunshine on a Cloudy Day
by megsrenee17
Summary: Takes place in the Post revival/ Livy Huntzberger universe I have created in my other stories, but the stories are unrelated in plot. These will be snippets of our beloved Logan and Rory through various phases of their daughter's life.
1. Weekends

**Hi Everyone, so this is another story set in the Post Revival/ Livy Huntzberger universe. Each chapter covers a different time in Livy's life and I may be skipping back-and-forth a little bit. I really hope that you guys enjoy this, and I want you to know that feedback is always appreciated.**

The sun has just come up and Logan is taking one final sip of coffee before preparing to step out the door to go to work. He hates the days when his boss tells him that the only way he can be home before noon on that one Saturday a month where he has to work is if he comes in at 5 AM. Poor Livy hates nothing more than the way she hates being away from her daddy. Logan has gotten in the habit of just immediately deciding to be really quiet as he gets ready to leave because he knows it'll take forever to get Livy to go back to bed if he wakes her up. This morning though, of course he feels a tiny tug on his pant legs just as he is about to go out the door. Then, Livy tries to pretend like she didn't just try to get her father's attention. Logan knows better though, the little girl has no poker face. So, he turns to her, giving into her blue puppy dog eyes, and kneeling down to her level.

"Livy, what are you doing up, baby girl?" he asks, scooping her up in his arms.

"I knowed you up." the little girl replies frowning.

"Sweetheart, what did I tell you?"

"5 AM for grown-ups."

"That's right, and you're not a grown-up, you're a two year-old."

"But Daddy..." Livy pouts, a face that Logan never stands a chance with.

"I'll be back before lunch, I promise.

"That's a long time." Livy's intelligence baffles him everyday

"Not if you go back to dreamland."

"I not tired."

Logan laughs, his little girl is very persistent ,right down to the hands her hips on her hips, and the dopey grin plastered on her face. "Yes you are."

"Nuh uh,"

"Silly girl, let's get you back in bed."

"Stay with me?"

Logan sighs in defeat. "Only till you fall asleep, okay?"

Livy smiles. "Yay."

Logan was expecting her to fall asleep within minutes, but now he has been laying with Livy for ten minutes and really needs to get going, so the kisses the little girl on the cheek and tucks her in an extra time for good measure.

"No go, Daddy. You promised." Livy whines.

"I know, Livy Cakes, but if I don't go soon, I'll be late."

"Oh. Okay." The little girl says, and now she's crying.

"I'll be back, baby girl, you know that."  
"But I'll miss you sooo much."

Logan smiles. "I'll miss you too, but you've got Mommy, and she's just as fun as I am."

"No she not."  
"Livy, that's not very nice."  
"Sorry, Daddy

"It's okay, just be good and then you and I can play all day."  
"Okay."  
"Now, you need to close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because princesses like you need their beauty sleep."  
"Me Princess?" Livy asks, her eyes lighting up.

"That's right, now Daddy has to go."

"I love you, Daddy."  
"I love you too."

"How much."

"A thousand times more then Prince Charming loves Cinderella."

"That's a lot."

"I know, but you're my favorite little girl."  
"Mommy says that too."

"Because she loves you, almost as much as I do"

"Why you going to work?"  
"Because, that's what you have to do when you're a grownup."

"Oh, okay."

"But when I get home, I'm all yours."  
"Pinky promise?"

"Yes, Livy Cakes, I pinky promise." Logan says, kissing his daughter on the forehead, blissfully watching as her eyes flutter, completely reluctant when shutting her lights back of and heading out of the house.

XXX

Rory swears Livy is only in her terrible two's once a month, that occasion being the Saturdays that Logan has to work. Some days she screams her head off almost consistently until her daddy gets home. Today though, their daughter has taken doing everything that Rory tells her not to do, and it's proving to be quite exhausting

"Livy, you're supposed to color at the table, remember?" Rory says, firmly, but not raising her voice.

"The floor bigger." Livy points out.

"I know, but right now I need to vacuum, so I need you to go to the table."

"Fine!"

Rory sighs, she desperately needs her husband to get home from work so that she can finish the house cleaning and he can keep Livy busy. "Livy, we don't talk like that. It's not very nice."

"Mommy," the toddler whines, "You're mean."

"You promised Daddy and that you would be good, right?"

"Yeah."  
"Then please go to the table, okay? I'll let you color on the floor when I get done."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Good girl."

By the time Rory finally gets Livy back to settled at the table, it's almost time for Logan to get home from work. Rory is very grateful to see his car pull up into the driveway, and Livy isn't even paying attention at this point, she's busy coloring a unicorn that she named George and is yammering on to her mother about how she wants one, and that they really are real, but that conversation comes to a screeching halt when Logan walks through the door.

"Daddy's home!" Livy squeals, running up to Logan, and in return he ruffles her blonde hair,and gives her a kiss on the nose.

"Did somebody miss me?" he teases, sneaking around to give Rory a quick kiss, before Livy starts to demand his constant attention.

"She was a handful today, I'm so glad you're home." Rory says, she loves her daughter, but taking care of a child with as much energy as Livy is exhausting

"She was, huh?"  
"Yeah, our little girl is always grumpy when she misses her daddy."  
"Well, I'm here now, Ace, go take a nap and I'll take care of our little monster."

"My hero." Rory fake gushes, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and heading towards the bedroom.

"Me not a monster, me a princess. You said so."

"I did?"

"Yup. This morning."

"You have to be on your best behavior for Mommy next time I go to work on a Saturday, okay?"

"Work on Saturday dumb." Livy says, blowing a raspberry in her father's direction.

"You're telling me, kid."

"Can I have unicorn?"

"Sweetie, unicorns aren't real, you know that."

"George is real. See? I color him for you for you." Livy says, proudly holding up her drawing, a dopey grin which rivals her father's planted on her face, so big, that it is impossible for Logan not to laugh.

"Alright if you say so. Maybe I'll get you a pony for your sixth birthday."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you get to name him and everything."  
"Yay!"  
"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"  
"I love you."

"And I love you."  
"And Momma, you really love her."  
Logan smiles, Livy is the sweetest little girl. "I do, more than anything."  
"More than me?"  
"No, the same of course."

"Oh, good."  
"You need to listen to your mother, you know."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, but remember, she loves you just as much as I do."

"That's a whole lot."  
"It is, now what do say we make lunch while we wait for Mommy."  
"Can I help?"

"Of course!"  
"Because I'm a grown up now?"  
Logan chuckles. "Now, don't wish your life away, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."  
Logan shakes his head, smiling and running a finger through Livy's blonde hair,rubbing his nose against hers in Eskimo kisses which makes the little girl laugh, and to a father as proud as Logan, that bright and beautiful laugh has become a sound more beautiful then the most elaborate of symphonies. "Oh sweet Livy cakes, don't you know you'll be my baby." He says, breathing in her tininess because he knows it won't last forever.

XXX

The house is always strangely quiet after Livy goes to bed, on Saturday nights, Logan and Rory usually nurse glasses of red wine, and make jokes that they are already an old married couple. Tonight though, Logan is being unusually quiet, and Rory just knows that something is bothering him. She waits for him to speak, taking his hands in hers. After a few minutes, the silence becomes too much.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"They are moving me to permanent Saturdays at work."

"That's alright, Livy and I can be just fine without you for a few more hours, I promise."

"I haven't worked every Saturday since just before she was born." Logan replies, running his hands through his hair contemplatively."

"She'll understand."

"That isn't the point!", He says, finally breaking down. "I'm supposed to be a father and I can't do that if I'm not home, especially on Saturdays when she doesn't have preschool or anything."

"Logan," Rory whispers, comfortingly. "You aren't anything like your dad… you know that."  
"Yes, I do. But, ever since she was born, you and I have prided ourselves on raising, Livy without a nanny and all that fancy rich people stuff, and I just want my Saturdays with her."

"Livy is so proud of you, she tells her friends how big and important you are."

"That kid, she's so smart."  
"And I'm proud of you."  
"Let's go see your mom and Luke tomorrow."

"We can do that."

"Good, I need to clear my head."

"Stars Hollow clears your head?"  
"Any fights between Luke and Taylor clear my head."

"You are a living, breathing, walking time capsule, Huntzberger."

"We're getting old."  
"It looks good on you."

"Rory?" Logan says, he's obviously pondering something.

"Yeah, babe?

"Do you ever think about having another kid?"

"Sometimes, but I think that our little girl is enough for now."

"I was just checking, because I'm not ready right now, but if you were I think I could be."  
"You'll need your boy eventually."

"Nah, I'll be okay with a house full of girls if that's what is meant to be. Especially if there is beautiful as you are."

"Quite the charmers tonight, aren't we?"

"How mad at me if I decided quit working?"

"I wouldn't be mad at you if that's something that would make you happy, but I really don't think that it would."  
"Why?"

"Because I see you as a man who prides himself on being a working father. I know you miss our daughter when you're gone at work, but I know you and you love your success, and running home to tell Livy every little thing about your day."

"But I miss her, Ace."

"Logan, she has made you a incredibly soft."  
"Can you blame me? I think she has your eyes for a reason."  
"For you it's the eyes, for my mother it's the dimple."  
"Are you going to tell her that we're coming to visit tomorrow?"

"I think we should make it a surprise."  
"Excellent idea."  
"If you get Livy ready tomorrow don't put her in a dress."

"You know she looks adorable in them."  
"But that is Manhattan Livy, too classy for Stars Hollow. You know you'll just have to get the ketchup stains out of her dress." Rory teases.

"Good point, she does love her French fries, quite possibly even more than you do."

"Like mother like daughter I guess"  
"Thank goodness, if she were anything like me we would have our hands too full."

"Touché, Huntzberger, touché."

XXX

The ride to Stars Hollow has been an unusually calm one, as Livy has been sleeping most of the way there. About 20 minutes from Lorelai and Luke's house, Livy wakes up from her nap and is asking her parents a series of relatively eloquent questions for a two year old. There's a twinkle in Logan's eyes, as he realizes for the hundredth time that Sunday morning, just how bright his daughter is. Her intelligence makes Logan more and more proud to be a father every day "Where Mimi Lor's and Poppa Luke's?" The little girl asks, her baby blue eyes quite big .  
"Not for a little further, princess." Logan answers.

"And Sweetie, remember you have to be really quiet when we get there because they don't know that we are coming to visit." Rory reminds her daughter.

"They don't? Why not?"

"Because your daddy and I wanted it to be a surprise."  
"Oh."

"Be good, okay."

"But Mama, I'm _always_ good."

"Oh Livy, you are so your father's daughter."

Livy grins. "Daddy says I'm yours."  
Rory giggles. "Does he now?"

"Uh huh, every night after he reads me books."

Logan beams at his daughter, giving Rory a wink. "What can I say, Ace, our little girl likes her elaborate bedtime stories."

When make it to the house the need for surprise is gone because evidently, Lorelai already recognize the car pulling up to the driveway.

When Livy get out of car she practically runs into her grandmother's arms. "Mimi Lor!" She squeals, waiting for Lorelai to to pick her up.

"Hi Livy Lou! My goodness you've grown a foot since I last saw you!" Lorelai says, kissing her granddaughter on the forehead.

"No, still short."

"So, how come no one warned me you were coming to visit?"

"Well, last night we were lying in bed, and Logan says to me, let's go to Stars Hollow, and so, we decided to surprise you and Luke." Rory explains.

"Aww, I'm touched. Luke is going to be so excited to see all of you."

"Livy has been really excited to come see you guys."  
"Luke, I brought you a surprise!" Lorelai sing songs.

"No kidding." Luke says, hugging Rory.

"Look Luke, Livy's wearing a flannel." Rory teases.

"She's adorable."  
"I know I am." Livy quips.

"Livy Pearl!" Rory says, holding back a laugh.

"Relax Ace, she's a Huntzberger, just a little cockiness is helpful, I mean, it worked with you." Logan jokes.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't let you put her in a dress this morning."

"But Momma, I _like_ dresses." The toddler interjects.

Logan grins. "I tried to tell her, Livy Cakes."

"You really do spoil her too much, Logan." Lorelai teases.  
"Yeah, look who's talking, Mimi Lor." Logan teases with a chuckle.

"Maybe if I had more than one grandbaby to spoil, I wouldn't be so bad."

"Going to have to hold off on that one for a while, Livy's plenty for now."

"It's good to see you, son-in law."  
"Are you ever _not_ going to refer to me as that?"

"Not unless you and Rory get a divorce, then I get to refer to you as asshole."

Livy's eyes widen. "Mimi said bad word." She gasps.

"Yeah, Mimi." Luke teases, scooping up his granddaughter.

"Poppa Luke, did you make fries?" Livy asks excitedly

"Always do."  
"Yay!"

Luke smiles, he might not have always been the biggest fan of Logan, but somehow, somewhere between walking Rory down the aisle, and holding Livy for the first time, Rory's life had immensely grown on him. Rory was taken care of and had a beautiful little family, and that really has been all that mattered ever since a little over three years ago, when Logan had once again shown up in Rory's life, this time, he's at age of 34 because the two of them became pregnant with Livy.

"Hey Luke, remember when you put Livy's gender announcing ultrasound photos in all the menus at your diner?" Rory teases, smiling softly.

"Of course I do, kid."

"Even though no one thought it was going to be a boy."

"Rory, I don't think you would know what to do with your life if you had a son."  
Rory laughs. "I think I could possibly figure it out, has as long as there weren't any sports involved."

"I think that Luke is right, you and I wouldn't last a day as parents of a little boy. We were clearly meant for sparkles and pink and unicorns." Logan adds.

"Most of that is your doing by the way."

"Are you mocking me, Ace?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Maybe it's you're doing that she is so girly. I mean you came up with the middle name Pearl."

"For the last time, I told you, pearls take something difficult and make it beautiful. It's symbolic of the way our daughter came to be."

"You have a way with words, Gilmore."  
"Well, I should. I wrote number one best-selling novel and I write for the New York Times."  
"Your writing is very sexy." Logan teases.

"Shh, Logan I told you not to say that word in front of our daughter."

"You know I've always been a bit of a rule breaker, and I also happen to know that you love that about me."

"Do you mean to say that I stole a yacht with a goody two shoes when I was 20."

"Hey, easy on the sarcasm."  
"You you know it's one of the many reasons why you love me."  
"Yeah that, and you are from a town that more fun than colonial Williamsburg."

"You've always been a bit of a sucker for Stars Hollow, I will be the first to say that."

Thank you for the most wonderful weekend in the most wonderful place, with our beautiful daughter."

"It was truly my pleasure, Huntzberger, and the least I can do for thanking you for giving me the world's most beautiful life."

Logan smiles, the same brilliant, warm, and familiar twinkle in his eyes that made Rory fall in love with him. "I think it can be said that the two of us have grown to be incredibly sappy in our old age."  
"I suppose I agree with you on that one, Honey."

"I'm still completely and entirely in love with you though."

"Wow, we are becoming grossly cheesy as an old married couple."

"I'd be lying if I said I never saw that one coming."

"this is perfect; everyone we love in the same place."

"There really is no place like home, is there?" Logan says, breathing in the goodness of how perfect his life ended up turning out. This was his home, anywhere where he could be with the people who filled him with only the most sincere form of happiness


	2. Preschool

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the new chapter. I couldn't be more grateful for the feedback I received on the the first one. It has been such a blast to continue exploring this world. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy.**

It's a Monday morning in late August, the first day that Livy will be attending preschool. To say that her parents are both nervous and emotional about the occasion would be quite the understatement. Logan walks into his daughter's bedroom, pulling back the white eyelet lace comforter and kissing her on the forehead. The little girl fusses just a little before opening her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine." Logan greets her with a smile.

"Morning Daddy." Livy replies smiling.

"Do you remember what today is?"

The little girl's eyes light up. "It's my first day of school!"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes!"  
"Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast with your mommy before you get ready, okay?"

"Okay."

Rory waits for them at her usual spot at the kitchen table, laptop and coffee cup placed next to her. Currently though, she isn't writing, she's just too busy admiring the way Logan seamlessly interacts with their daughter, even though she's 3 now, the strength of their bond still completely amazes Rory as much as it did the first time Logan had gotten to hold her. That is not to say however, that Rory and Livy aren't just as close because they are. It's her pride and joy that her sweet and beautiful daughter gets to have the best of both worlds.

"Morning, Momma." Livy says, grinning at Rory.

"Good morning, Sweetie." Rory replies, kissing her daughter's cheek

"Can you put curls in my hair for school?"

"Of course I can! It's your first day, it's special."

Logan raises his eyebrows just a little. "Ace, she's only three, I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

"Logan, relax I'm not putting her in a _Toddler's & Tiaras _beauty pageant, it's just a little curl, and If it makes you feel any better I won't use any hairspray."

"Oh alright, just don't go giving her a spray tan and buying her a flipper."

"Never, that's much too flashy."

"Yeah daddy, _that's_ flashy." Livy teases.

"Livy, what am I going to do with you? Silly goose, eat your cereal."

"I'm not hungry."  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so you need to eat your cereal."  
"Okay."

After breakfast, Rory takes Livy to her bedroom, to get her dressed and ready for school. The little girl has more clothes than pretty much any other three year old. Most likely because Logan has taken to buying her a dress every time he goes abroad on business, and her Mimi Lor is constantly buying her outfits because she's afraid Logan would put her in dresses every day otherwise.

"Momma, I want to wear the yellow dress." Livy says, showing Rory her bright yellow dress that has a tiny white bow on it  
"That one is your favorite one, isn't it?" Rory says with a smile.

"Daddy always puts tights with my dresses, but I hate tights." Livy says, scrunching up her face.

Rory laughs, sometimes she really did act just like her. "You know what? Let's tell daddy all your tights are in the wash."

"Okay!"

"Livy, you're going to have to be really still when I curl your hair, okay?"

"Why doesn't daddy like it when you curl my hair?"

"He just doesn't want his little girl to grow up, and neither do I, but I understand that this is a special day for you."

" I'm only three, Momma, I won't be a grown up for a long time."

"Thank goodness. Okay, Sweetie, your hair is all done, do you like it?"

"I love it."  
"Let's go back downstairs and see if this is going to give your daddy a heart attack."

Livy sneaks up behind behind her father's chair at the kitchen table, and gives him a hug. "Look Daddy, I'm ready for school."

Logan smiles, sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky to be the father of such a beautiful little girl. "I see that, and you look very beautiful."  
"Daddy, can you stay at school with me?" Livy says, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I'm afraid not, Livy Cakes. I have to go to work, and you need to learn new things and make new friends at school."

"But I want to stay with you."  
"Livy, what's on your mind? You were so excited about going to school earlier."

"Daddy, what if none of the kids like me?"

Logan's heart breaks. "Livy, listen to me, they're going to love you. I promise.'

"Daddy, the other girls are probably prettier than me."

Logan holds his daughter close, kissing her on the forehead. "Livy Pearl Huntzberger, don't you think that for another minute, okay? You are beautiful, smart, and perfect, just the way

you are, and if somebody doesn't like you that's their problem. "

"But I'm scared."  
"It's okay to be scared, but you're going to be great."

"I love you, Daddy."  
"I love you too, Princess, now let's get going so you aren't late for your first day." Logan says, handing Livy her pink backpack and leading her out the door, holding on to her tiny hand just a little bit tighter than usual.

XXX

When they arrive at the preschool, Livy is very reluctant to let go of her father's hand. Logan senses the little girl's uneasiness and gently gives her hand a light squeeze. He can feel her little hand trembling in his. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous for her as well. So, Logan leans down and whispers in his daughter's ear that everything will be okay. The little girl smiles, and he can tell that it's forced. "Go on," He tells her, "I'll be right here."

And so, Livy heads towards the crowd of children to go play, and a moment later, a woman they assume is the teacher approaches them.

"Hello, I'm Miss Landon, the preschool teacher, which little cutie is yours?" She says kindly.

Rory speaks up first. "That's our Livy, in the yellow dress."

"She seems nervous, was she?"

"A little, but to be honest, I think her mother and I are more nervous than she is." Logan adds.

"Is she your first?"

"First and only, so we tend to be a little overprotective of her." Rory clarifies.

"That's normal, and she will be just fine, I promise."  
"I know, she's very bright but she can be a little shy at times."

"Well, if you want to, she seems pretty well-adjusted, so now would be a good time for you to tell her goodbye."

Logan slowly approaches his daughter, kneeling down to her level and smiling at her. "Livy, Mommy and I have to go now, but you be good, and you can tell me everything when I come pick you up, okay. I love you." He says, kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't get too smart in one day, Sweetie, and like your daddy said, be good and I love you." Rory says, hugging Livy.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy, I love you and I promise I'll be good." Livy says, waving at her parents.

They barely make it to the parking lot before the tears start to fall from Logan's eyes. They're small and silent, but Rory can still see them. She knew that today would be particularly hard on her husband, Logan has always been extremely protective of Livy, and hardly let her out of the care that wasn't either the two them, her grandparents, Honor, or close family friends. Most of that stemmed from the fact that he hated being around nannies instead of his parents when he was little. Hell, he hardly let Mitchum and Shira around Livy anyway. When they reach the car, Roy finally speaks up.

"Logan, let me drive, this has been hard on you." She says, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He says, just a tiny bit choked up.

"Honey, you don't need to apologize for being protective of our child. I know how hard it is for you to be away from her."

"I know this woman has a teaching license, and gives me no reason not to trust her, but I still don't."

"You can take your time. You're a good father and you've earned the right to be skeptical about who can be around Livy."

"It's just, they don't know her like I do. They don't know that her favorite color is pink, or that she hates spaghetti, or that she will only take a nap if she has her baby blanket."

"They'll learn, and she will be just fine."  
"Am I crazy?"

"No, because let's be honest, I was a nervous wreck dropping her off here today too."  
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because I knew that you would be more worried about her and then I would, and I wanted to be there for you."  
"Ace, you are far too good to me you know that?"

Rory smiles. "You have told me that a time or two, Huntzberger."  
"Let's get out of here before I become that crazy dad who kidnaps his daughter back from preschool."  
"We can pick up some ice cream, and then we can cry together looking at her baby pictures."  
"That sounds absolutely perfect to me." Logan says, kissing Rory on the cheek, and finding himself, for probably the millionth time in his life, thinking about how incredibly blessed he was to have someone as caring and beautiful as Rory as a wife, and what a blessing it was to have her by his side as he got to raise the most beautiful and perfect daughter in the whole world.

XXX

Logan has to force himself not to show up early to pick up Livy from preschool. When he shows up at the classroom, Livy seems happy, which is a huge relief to him, because he was worried that she would have a hard time after their morning. When Livy sees her father she runs up to him with open arms.

"Daddy! I missed you _so_ much!" She says, a bright grin on her face.

"I missed you too, Livy Cakes." Logan says, giving his daughter a hug.

"Can we go now?"

Logan chuckles. "Tell your teacher goodbye and then we'll go."

"Bye Miss Landon."

Once Livy is settled into her car seat, she goes right into telling her daddy about her big day.

"I like school, Daddy." She says.

"Clearly you really are your mother's daughter."  
"Why? Did you not ever like school?"

"Not really."

"Until you met Mommy?"

Logan smiles, a twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, your mother turned my world upside down."  
"Mommy said you used to be a real meanie sometimes."  
"Well, she's right, she's always been right."  
"But you're not mean anymore, you're the nicest person in the whole world."

"I'm glad that you think so. So what did you do at school today?"

"We read a lot of books and I learned that my name starts with the letter L."

"You're too smart, kid."

"That's because I want to go to Yale like you and Mommy when I grow up."

"I'll still love you if you decide to go to Harvard."

"Why would I go there? I don't want to be a lawyer."  
Logan laughs. "What do want to be when you grow up?"  
"A princess, or an astronaut." Livy says, matter of factly.

"Oh, an astronaut, that's kind of dangerous, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but they go on adventures in space, Daddy. I want to go to the moon."

"Hmm, and leave me and your mom all by ourselves?"  
"Can't I send you mail from space?"

"I don't think that's how it works, Livy." Logan says chuckling, the way his daughter sees the world with such curiosity never ceases to amaze him.

"Oh, then I don't want to go to the moon."  
"I think you have a long time to think about that."  
"But I want to be a grown up _now._ "

"Why?"

"Because, when I'm a grown up I can get married, and wear all the fancy dresses like the kind that Mommy does."

"You're not getting married for a very, very, very long time."

"I know, all the boys in the world are gross, except you, and maybe Poppa Luke."

"You keep thinking that, and you'll go so far, kid."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Livy Cakes?"

"Why don't I have a baby brother or sister yet?"

Logan's jaw drops slightly "You want a little brother or sister?"

"A lot of people at school have them."  
"Don't you like having your mommy and I all to yourself?"

"Yeah, but I was just wondering."  
"Oh, well then, we'll see."

When they get home, Rory is waiting for them in the living room. "Hi Sweetie, how was school?" She asks Livy.

"It was really good, I missed you though." Livy says, giving her mother a hug.

"I missed you too. Did you learn a lot?"

"Uh huh, and my teacher says I know more than most kids in my class."

Rory beams. "That's my girl, I always knew you were a genius."

"Daddy says I get that from you."

"Yeah, your father was a little bit of slacker." Rory teases, kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Ace, don't go making our daughter think I was a bad kid." Logan whines.

"Sorry babe, you did get kicked out of a boarding school or two."  
"Not Livy though, my girl is going to be the most perfect angel student, isn't that right, Princess?"

Livy smiles. "Uh huh, then I can go to Yale and be an astronaut."

"An astronaut, Huh? Logan, did you know about this?"

"Yup, she just told me in the car."  
"Why do you want to be an astronaut, baby girl?"  
"B _ecause,_ I want to go to the _moon,_ Mommy."

"Well, aren't you just an adventurous little thing, just like your father."

"Daddy says he's not going to let me go to the moon."

"Yeah, I don't think either one of us would know what to do without you."

"Or maybe I'll be a doctor so I can stay with you and daddy."  
"I like that idea much better." Logan says, but of course he knows he knows with all of his heart, that he'll support Livy matter what she decides to do. Even if that meant going to the moon.

XXX

That night everyone is in bed early, Logan and Rory are about to go to sleep, when he remembers what his daughter said to him that afternoon. Livy wants a baby brother or sister and for some reason that terrifies him. He likes the idea of it being just the three of them. He's always imagined Livy being their only child.

"So, Livy informed me that she wants a sibling today." Logan says, and he watches Rory eyes grow big.

"Oh, and what did you tell her?" She asks

"I told her that we'll see."  
"Do you want another kid?"

"I don't know, I guess I've always pictured Livy as being our only child."  
"Yeah, so have I, I mean, I'm 35 years old, it's not exactly in the cards."  
"God, how did we let ourselves get so old?"

"We spent 10 years apart."

"Yeah, that was a long time, I don't know why either one of us was were being so stupid."  
"Hey, I'm here now though, and we have the most beautiful little girl?"  
"How on earth is our baby girl three years old already."

"I honestly have no idea, she looks just like you though."

"I've always thought she looks like you."  
Rory smiles and shakes her head. "No, she may have my eyes, but she totally looks like you. She's got your nose, and that perfect little grin that I love."  
"She uses that to her total advantage."  
"Yeah, she gets that from you, Huntzberger."  
"I can't believe I was ever scared to be her father because it really is the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
"I never doubted you for a second."  
"I know, you've always been like that."  
"That's because I love you, Logan."  
"We're a bunch of saps in our old age."  
"Oh no, somebody help us, we are becoming just like my mom and Luke."  
"Nah, they are way cheesier than we are."  
"We are kind of cheesy though, like when is the last time we had date night?"  
"It's not our fault that we don't trust anyone to babysit our daughter."

Rory laughs. "You mean, that _you_ don't trust anyone to babysit her."  
"Hey, you knew I was going to be like that as soon as we found out she was a girl."  
"True, you were just so excited."

"How could I not have been? I just wanted our kid to be just like you."

"I think she's more like you than you think. She's probably the goofiest Little girl I've ever met. And, she has the same big heart that you do."  
"Remind me not to kill the first guy that ever tries to kiss her."  
"Oh, I will, but she'll have high standards because her parents are still madly in love and we will be till the end of our days."  
"Feeling poetic tonight, Gilmore?"

"Gilmore-Huntzberger, remember?

Logan smiles, breathing in his wife's sweet scent. "Hmmm, I do, we had quite the shot gun wedding, didn't we?"

"Oh stop it, it was absolutely perfect."  
"Yes, it was, I don't think I had ever been more in love with you than I was that day."  
"That's a lie, we both know we fell in love with each other all over again the day Livy was born."

"Was that before or after you turned my fingers blue?"

"Probably after, she was so perfect, she still is."  
"I couldn't agree more, she's the best thing in my life."

Rory just looks at her husband and smiles, if you asked her 10 years ago if her life would be this perfect, she never would've believed you, and yet here they were, she and Logan, and their beautiful daughter, taking on the world together one day at a time.


	3. Her Father's Daughter

**Hi Everyone, here's a new chapter, and I have to say, this one has been my very favorite to write. I just adore writing Logan as a daddy, and I'm so glad you all are taking this journey with me. Please enjoy!**

Most nights Livy hardly wakes up in the middle of the night, she seems to be a very light sleeper. Tonight though, Logan hears her calling for him with the muffled sound of tears in the background of her words. Maybe it's a bad dream, but it was flu season and the bug has been sweeping through the preschool like a madman. Logan really hopes she isn't sick though, because Rory's out of town and he doesn't want her worried while working. So Logan, walks into Livy's room to see sticky tears running down her face.

"Livy, what's wrong?" He asks, setting down next his daughter on the bed.

"I don't feel good." Livy answers.

The little girl's porcelain cheeks go pale and she starts to look squeamish. Moments later, she gets sick all over her bed sheets and begins to sob again "I-I I'm sorry daddy."

Logan takes her in his arms. "Oh Livy, don't be sorry, it happens."

"But my sheets! I ruined them."

"They aren't ruined, I promise. Now, let's get you new clean jammies, and you can come sleep with me."

Once she is settled in the bed Logan watches Livy extremely closely and waits for her eyes to close and for her to fall asleep. She doesn't though, she's restless and squirmy and Logan's heart breaks for her.

"Sweetheart, you need to go to sleep." He tells her.  
"I can't. I don't feel good." Livy replies, still sniffling just a little

"Close your eyes, and you'll be asleep in no time."  
"Okay."

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Daddy."

"I'll see you in the morning, Livy Cakes. Try and get some rest."

Now, it is really late and even after Livy has finally fallen asleep, Logan still lies awake worried sick about his little girl and so he calls Rory. She answers on the first ring and Logan sighs in relief.

"Honey, it's two in the morning, what's going on?" Rory asks sleepily.

"Livy's sick, I wouldn't have called but I got so worried. And I just needed to hear your voice because I can't stop worrying."

"Oh, is it the flu? They said it was going around at her school."  
"Yeah, she got sick in her bed so she's in here with me."

"Logan," Rory says thoughtfully. "Do you need me to come home? I can come home."

"No, you stay. I've got this under control, I just wanted you to know."  
"Well, if you change your mind, let me know, I can be there as quickly as possible."

"We'll be fine, I just got worried."  
"You have nothing to worry about, you'll take good care of Livy. I know you will.

"Ace, your faith in me is positively astounding."

"Logan, you're an excellent father. I think you know that."

"I hate seeing her like this."  
"Yeah, but she's asleep now, take advantage of that so you can be the best for her tomorrow."

"You're right, I should get some sleep."

"I love you, and tell Livy I love her and I hope she feels better soon."  
"I love you too, and I will. Thanks for listening."  
"Logan?"

"Yeah?"  
" She'll be just fine, I promise."  
"I know. Goodnight, Ace."  
"Goodnight Logan, I love you."

XXX

Logan awakes the next morning to find his daughter sleeping beside him peacefully. He watches her for minute, wondering for probably the millionth time, how she turned out to be such a perfect little girl. Then she opens her eyes, her beautiful ice blue eyes, and smiles at him. Maybe she was feeling better after all.

"Morning Daddy." She says.

"Morning, Livy Cakes, are you feeling any better?" Logan asks, surveying every inch of his daughter's face looking for signs that she still didn't feel the best.

"If I say that I am, can I go to school?"

"Only if you aren't running a fever."

"Okay."

Logan then grabs the thermometer, slides it across her forehead, waits for it to beep and frowns. Livy has a temperature of 100.4.

"I'm afraid you can't go to school today, baby girl."  
Livy frowns, pouting just a little. "But, I like school. I don't want to stay home all day."

Logan smiles, in the most academic of ways, Livy really is her mother's daughter. "I know, but you have to, if you go back to school you will get sick again."  
"But Daddy!"  
"Livy," Logan says firmly, he hates to be strict with her, but he knows the situation calls for it. "Please don't argue with me. It's very important that you stay home and get some rest so you can get better."  
"Okay. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I understand that it's no fun being home sick, but I promise that you and I are going to have the best day."  
"Can we stay in bed all day and snuggle?"  
Logan smiles at his daughter, she is positively the most adorable little girl in the world. "I don't see why not."

"Yay, but Daddy, what are you going to do about work?"

"I'm not going today. I'm staying right here with you."

Livy's eyes go big "You can do that?"

"When you are as big and important as I am, you can do anything. Besides, there's no place else I would rather be."  
"I'm so glad you're my daddy."

"And I'm so glad that you are my daughter. Now let's get you some soup so you can start feeling better."

"I don't want soup. I'm not hungry." Livy says, wrinkling her face.

"Livy, you have to eat something so you can take medicine to make your fever go away."  
"Oh okay."  
"Tell you what, I'll even let you eat it out of your favorite bowl, and in bed."

"The Ariel one? You remembered."  
Logan chuckles. "You really think I would forget who your favorite princess is?"

"I guess not."  
"Livy, you be careful, this soup is going to be really hot, and I don't want you making a mess."  
"Daddy, I _know_ how to eat soup. I'm a lady."  
"Whoah there, Livy Cakes, easy on the sass."

"Mimi Lor says that I am the sassiest little girl she knows."

"Does she now?"

"Uh huh."  
"Well, maybe that's because you're more like me than you know."

"I am?"

"Yes, you have the same sense of adventure that I do, and just between the two of us we both know how to talk your mommy into letting us have our way."

"That's because she loves us."

"You're wise beyond your years, baby girl."  
"I miss Mommy."  
"So do I, but she'll be back tonight."  
"Yay!"  
"Hey Livy, it's time for you to take your medicine."  
"Aww, but it's gross and I don't want to."

"I know, but it'll be super quick, I promise."

"Okay."  
Logan carefully places the spoon in his daughter's mouth, waiting for her to fuss but she doesn't. "See, all gone. Not so bad, huh?"

"No, not bad, but I don't want to do it again."  
"Well, hopefully your fever will go down and you won't have to."  
"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"  
"Tell me a story about you and Mommy."

"Alright. Which one do you want to hear?"

"Just tell me a story. They're all so good."

Logan smiles, remembering a certain moment as if it had been frozen in time. "Well, it was a long time ago, but I remember when I left for London when your mother was in college and I'd left her a single present before I had gone. A rocket ship from my favorite episode of the Twilight Zone. Because the man in it had said he'd loved his girlfriend so much he'd wait forty years in space just to be with her. And so, Livy Cakes, that's why the rocket is on top of our Christmas tree every year."

"Do you think that someone will love me that much someday?" Livy asks, her eyes sparkling.

Logan smiles and kisses his daughter on the forehead. "I do Sweetheart, I really do, with all my heart."

XXX

By the time Rory gets home from her business trip, Logan is sitting in the living room, working on a business report, while Livy naps soundly beside him on the couch. She had been quiet most of the afternoon, watching Disney movies and dosing on and off, content being held in her father's strong arms, even when he had to pull back her hair because she'd gotten sick again. Logan really hated seeing his normally bright and bubbly four year old daughter this upset and sick, the color drained out of her normally perfectly porcelain and rosy cheeks. So, when he sees Rory come into the living room he's incredibly relieved.

"Oh Ace," He sighs, "I really missed you."

"Logan, I'm sure you and Livy were just fine without me." Rory says, hugging him.

"Well, yeah, but it's just so hard to see her like this. It breaks my heart."  
"How is she?"

"Better, her fever's finally broken, but the the color in her cheeks is still gone."

"And how are you, Super Dad?"

"I'm fine, exhausted. I've stayed up this whole time to watch her."

"Logan," Rory whispers softly, kissing him on the cheek. "Go sleep, I'll watch her."

"Okay, but you'll wake me if anything changes?"

"Logan, she's fine, get some sleep."

Rory smiles when she sees Livy open her eyes.

"Mommy, you're home, I missed you." The little girl says weakly.

"I missed you too, sweet girl. How are you feeling?"

"Gross, but better, Daddy took _super_ good care of me."

"I'm sure he did. He always does, your father is the most amazing man."

"Did you get to write a lot, Momma? I like your stories. Daddy reads them to me in the morning."

"I didn't write anything that you'd find interesting. Mostly grown up things, like money, and taxes, and gas prices."

Livy frowns. "Eww, those _are_ grown up things."

Rory smiles, giggling at her daughter's young and curious personality. "What about you, baby girl? Did you and your daddy do anything fun while I was gone?"

"Not really, we just watched a lot of movies, and snuggled. Oh, and he told me the story about the rocket."

"It's a very good story, isn't it? Your daddy can be quite the romantic."

"When I grow up, I want somebody to love me as much as Daddy loves you."  
"And I have no doubt that someone will. You're the prettiest, sweetest little girl."

"Momma, I'm sleepy."  
"Then you go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

As Rory watches her daughter sleep, she finds herself wondering why she was ever afraid to be someone's mother. Livy had brought Logan back to her, and given them the most beautiful life together. The little girl had always been everything that Rory never knew she was missing. Moments later, Rory is joined by Logan, who returns to the living room after carrying Livy up to her bedroom.

"She still asleep?" Rory asks.

Logan simply smiles. "Out like a light."

"Poor baby."  
"Yeah, she's been a real trooper though."

"I noticed you actually managed to put her hair up." Rory says, giggling

Logan chuckles. "It's terrible, but I wasn't about to let her get puke in her hair."

"It's actually adorable, and you know what it means? It means that you're around for our little girl, and that's what matters."

"I never imagined not being around…"

"I know, you're an incredible father, and I'm proud of you."

"I can't believe I was ever scared to be a dad."  
"That feels like moons and moons ago."

"It was, she's four now, Ace. Four, god I'm old."

"Hey, it looks good on you, Huntzberger."

"So, you agree, my own wife thinks I'm old. I'm hurt."

"Don't be hurt, you'll always be that 23 year old trouble maker to me."  
"Hopefully we'll never have to bail Livy out for stealing a yacht."

"We won't. she's a good girl, and I'll be damned if your father ever says anything bad to her."

"You? Ace, there's a reason we only see my parents during holidays."

"True."  
"We can't have her too exposed to the wrath that is Mitchum Huntzberger."

"You know she's going to end up loving him anyway, Livy doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Our little girl wouldn't even bother to hurt a fly."

"True, she may look like me, but she's level tempered like her mother."  
"Oh please, you've seen me lose my cool.

Logan grins. "Oh, you mean when you were in labor with Livy and you smacked me."  
"Hey, that was a long 24 hours."

"I'm assuming it was worth it though, I mean she's perfect."  
"Yeah, she definitely is."

XXX

The next morning Livy is back to her normal rosy cheeked self, goofing around with her daddy while Rory sets the table for breakfast. She lived for Saturday mornings and the way her little family made her fall in love with Logan Huntzberger over and over again.

"Alright, you goofballs, time for breakfast." Rory says, smiling warmly.

"But Momma, Daddy was just showing me his elephant noise." Livy says, a big toothy grin on her face, and the famous Huntzberger dimple lighting up her face as she giggles.

"Yeah Ace, I'm in the middle of being a comedic genius here."

"Yes, but I made _waffles._ You two go crazy for waffles."  
"Okay true, Livy Cakes, let's go eat breakfast."

"With the animal forks?"

"Yes of course, with the animal forks, silly girl."

"One of these days I'm going to kill my mom for buying her those. She won't use anything else now."

"They're adorable, and we don't have to force our little girl to eat her vegetables anymore. She eats them because she thinks she's feeding Ernie the elephant, so it isn't a complete loss."

"You have an unbelievable way of seeing things through her eyes."  
"It's easy now, but when she's 16 and talking about boys and mascara, I'm saving the hard stuff for you."

"Yeah, like you're letting her date before she's 25."

"True those boys are going to have to get background checks to date my little girl."

"You know, if she's anything like me, you might not have to worry about that for a while. She's half Gilmore, and we tend to remain fiercely independent for quite a while."

"And yet you wonder why it didn't take very long for me to fall in love with you."

"Oh Logan, don't you go getting mushy on me in front of our daughter."

Livy giggles and smiles at Logan. " _Yeah,_ Daddy. Nobody likes it when you get all mushy."

"Livy, since when do you gang up on me?" Logan teases, kissing Livy on the nose.

"I think somebody has a new favorite parent." Rory jokes.

The little girl dramatically shakes her head. "No Mommy, you _both_ get to be my favorite."

Rory smiles softly. "I love you, little girl, you know that?"

"I'm _not_ little, I'm _four,_ and fouris _big._ " Livy argues, placing her hands on her hips

"Yes, four is big, but you will always be my little girl."

"But I want to be a grownup."

"No you don't, you want to stay here with me and your daddy forever."  
"I guess so, you and Daddy are the best, but sometimes you kiss each other in front of me too much, it's gross."

"That's your daddy's fault, he's not very good at keeping to himself."

"Ace, don't go spreading lies about me to our little girl, it's not very nice."

"But Daddy, it's not a lie. You kiss me too much too. "

"It's only because I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Daddy.

"Oh, will you two just start eating breakfast already it's going to get cold." Rory says, laughing a little.  
"Okay. But only only if you stop making fun of my animal forks."  
"Livy, I wasn't making fun of them. I think they're cute."  
"You're just jealous that you don't get to feed elephants while you eat breakfast."

Rory fake pouts just a little. "Okay, I guess I am."

"Oh, and Momma, you look pretty today."  
"Well aren't you just quite the little charmer this morning. But thank you, so do you, Sweetie."  
"Daddy says I get that from him."  
"You do. You are your father's daughter, Livy Pearl, and I would not have it any other way. Just make sure getting yourself kicked out of school, alright?"

"Our daughter? Our perfect little girl get kicked out of school?" Logan teases.

"Good point, she likes her books too much."  
Logan smirks. "Hmm, I wonder who she gets that from."

"Well, the more time she spends reading, the less time she will have for boys, so I think you should be grateful for that."

"You make a very excellent point there, Gilmore."  
"I always do, don't you know that, Huntzberger?"

"Ah yes, the wife is always right, sometimes I forget about that very important marriage fact." Logan says chuckling

"Hey Daddy?" Livy interjects, her eyes big.

"Yeah, Livy Cakes?"  
"You don't have to worry about me dating ever."

Logan smiles, his daughter always is the cutest, speaking her mind like a grown woman, like her mother. "And why is that?"

"Because Daddy, all boys are gross, and they all have cooties, except for you."

"That's what I like to hear."

"But maybe if he's just as great as you are, I'll like a boy some day."  
"But no silly boy will ever love you as much as I do, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do, Daddy, and I love you so much." Livy says, hugging her father.

Logan holds his daughter close to him, kissing her on the forehead and smiling. "And I love you more, Livy. So much more than you will ever know." He says, and he takes a look around the world in front of him, this where he wants to be forever. Right here, with his perfect girls."


	4. Pride All Around

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update this time, I was super busy with the holidays and stuff. Lucky for you, this chapter has a lot of variety to make up for that. Hope you enjoy!**

Currently, five year-old Livy Huntzberger is sprawled out on her bed and reading a Dr. Seuss book, yes, she is actually _reading_ it. The little girl is certainly exceptionally bright. Of course, her parents never predicted anything less. Predicted, because Logan hated expecting anything from his daughter, well except that she be on her best behavior, but that never seemed to be a problem. Expectations were the reason the 39-year-old hardly spoke to his parents anymore, so Logan certainly wasn't going to place a high focus on expectations with Livy, and naturally, Rory, supports this belief.

Logan peers at his blue eyed Doppelganger through the bedroom door way. "Which one is it today, Livy Cakes?" He asks, like Rory, Livy has a tendency to reread her favorites.

The five-year-old looks up from her book and smiles. "The Cat in the Hat." She states sounding rather mature.

Her daddy chuckles. "Livy, you've read that as many times as years you are old."

"It's my favorite."

"I think I know why."

Livy's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Because I used to read it to you when you were in your momma's belly."  
"You did?"

Logan nods. "All the time, because you'd move inside her whenever I did."

"Wow, that's so cool.

"And then we swore that'd you'd learn to read early, and here you are."

"Are you going to make me skip a grade and Start Kindergarten mid year? I heard you talking to Miss Brown about it."  
"No, not if you don't want to, but if you do, I know you'd be fine."

"I'd rather get A's in Pre-K than B's in kindergarten."

"Yeah okay, Ace Jr."

Livy raises her eyebrows in curiosity. "Why do you call Momma that all the time?"

Logan smiles, he new she was bound to ask him that question someday soon. "It's short for ace reporter, since your mother is such a brilliant writer."  
"I think I might want to be a writer some day."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because Daddy, nobody gets paid to _read_ books."

"Sweetie, publishers get paid to do that, like what your Uncle Jess does." Logan says with a chuckle.

It's a moment before Livy speaks again. "Uncle Jess said you two didn't always like each other. Is that true? She asks, her voice, soft and inquisitive, not loud and accusing.

"Yeah, I used to think he was a threat and still hung up on your mommy."

"So you like him because he's married now?"  
"That, and mostly because I grew up a lot."

Livy giggles. "Duh, you're thirty-nine now."  
Logan smiles at his daughter's literal interpretation of his words. "Not like that, Livy Cakes. I used to be a real jerk."

"Like Grandpa Mitchum?"

"Livy Pearl," he lightly scolds. "You really shouldn't talk about your relatives like that."

"But Daddy," Livy insists. "He's so mean to you, and he's your dad, that's not right."  
Livy really was the sweetest thing. "I know, baby girl, but that's business for your grandfather and I to worry about, not for sweet little girls like you. "Logan says, kissing his little girl on the forehead.

"Okay, but can I at least tell him that I think you are the best person and daddy ever."

"Yeah, that you can do."

"Good, because I was going to do it anyway."  
Logan smirks, like her parents, Livy doesn't ask permission to speak her mind. "No mischief for my favorite little girl."

"I love you so much, Daddy." The little girl says, giving her father the tightest of hugs.

Logan smiles softly when he catches the smell of her Suave strawberry kids shampoo and realizes she'd always be a baby to him. "And I love you more." He says.

XXX

Rory loves coming home from work to find Livy's children's books strewn everywhere. Picking them up was a mess, especially after a long day wearing high heels, but even so, it made her happy to see her daughter's love of literature bloom. As a toddler, Livy had been just like Logan, looking for adventure, getting into everything, and cracking jokes. She still loves her adventures, but now, she's more like Rory, quietly curious and content exploring through words.

"How many books did she read today?" Rory asks, taking off her brown velvety stilettos and slipping on her house shoes. Logan likes to joke that it's like she's a superhero returning to her regular identity.

"Three I think, and she hardly mumbles out loud to herself anymore." Logan says, a proud smile on his face.

"Our little genius."  
"She was extra sweet today, but she kind of called my dad a jerk."

Rory giggles, she can't help herself. "What? I need details."  
"Well she asked why her Uncle Jess and I used to dislike each other and so I was telling her how I used to be a real jerk, and she says to me, serious as ever, the words, like Grandpa Mitchum, and I've never been more surprised at her words in my life."

"Did you scold her? I wouldn't have minded you not doing so."

"A little. But then she said it wasn't fair that my dad was so mean to me, and I just melted."  
"She's not wrong. I cant stand the way he treats you."  
"You can't blame him, I fucked up his plan."  
"Logan, don't talk like that, you did the right thing, you know you did." Rory says, inching closer to her husband.

"I do, but you know that isn't how he sees it."

"Yes, but, if he's still bitter about you leaving Odette and his company for Livy and I, he needs to grow up."

"What if I do that to Livy? What if I make her hate me?"

Rory frowns. "Oh honey, you'll never."  
"How can you really know?"

"Because, you are so _proud_ of our daughter. As sad as it is, your father never acted like he was proud of you."

"I just want her happy, Ace. I wasn't at her age."  
"She's very happy, and her happiness is because of you. You're an excellent dad."

The two of them are very quiet for several moments and then, as if she sensed her father's need for her presence, Livy comes into the living room.

"Livy, you're supposed to be in bed, what are you doing up, Sweetie?" Rory asks.

"I was, but I heard you come home from work and I wanted to say hi. I missed you, Momma."  
"I missed you too, but honey, you have to go back to bed."  
The little girl frowns. "But I can't go back to bed now, Mommy. Daddy looks sad.

Logan smiles at his daughter. "I'm alright, Livy Cakes, don't you worry about me, go back to sleep."  
"No," She says shaking her head, "You're sad because Grandpa Mitchum is mean to you still."  
"Maybe a little, but I've got you and your mommy and that's all I need, Livy Pearl, I promise."

"Okay, but do you want a hug?"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Logan says.  
"I love you, Daddy." Livy says, giving her father a hug.

"Love you too, princess, but your mother's right, you need to get back to bed."  
"But Daddy, tomorrow is Saturday."  
"Bed, now, Livy Cakes. I'll tuck you back in."

"But…"  
"Livy, don't argue, please."

"Okay, night Mommy."

"Goodnight Honey, and no reading under the covers with your flashlight."  
"Aww, no fair."  
"Livy Cakes, I don't hear your feet moving."

"Coming Daddy."

Once back in her room, Livy willingly crawls back under the covers, her favorite teddy that Logan bought her before she was born, clutched tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry I called Grandpa a jerk." She says.

"It's okay, I have called him much worse things." Logan says, giving Livy a small smirk.

"I guess I'm just sad for you, because I got really lucky with my daddy and I don't think it's fair that you didn't."  
"You know I'm really lucky that you're my daughter, right? You make me so proud."  
"I do?"  
"Of course you do, you're brilliant, and beautiful, and kind, and that's all I've ever hoped for you to be."

"When Mommy got pregnant with me, you weren't married were you?"  
Logan swears he hears his jaw hit the floor. "No, we weren't, I left my father's company to be with you and your mother. I never wanted to be like him anyway, but how did you know?"

"I heard one of the big girls talking about Mommy's book at the dance studio, but I don't care, I'm glad you left that rich snob to marry my momma and come be my daddy."

Logan can't help but laugh at his daughter calling Odette a rich snob, because she really was. "So am I," He says, kissing Livy's cheek. "Because now I have everything I ever wanted."

XXX

The next morning the three of them are gathered around the kitchen table. Rory and Livy are both reading books, and Logan's reading the paper, looking for Rory's bi-line, like he does every Saturday.

"Ace, I can't find your article, I read all the bi-lines, and I checked all the fine print, I promise." Logan frets.  
"Did you check the front page, Huntzberger." Rory teases, waiting for her husband to react.

Logan's eyes light up almost immediately. "Rory, did you write the _front page_ of the _Times_?!"  
Rory smiles. "I did."

"Ace, oh my god! You actually did it, I can't believe it!" Well I can, of course I can, but wow."

"Logan, stop rambling and kiss me." And so he does, but the heat of the moment stops when Livy says something.

"You guys are gross."

"Maybe so, but didn't you hear what your Mommy did?" Logan teases and Rory blushes.

"Yeah, but she told me while you were checking the mail. We wanted to surprise you."

Logan smiles. "Oh my girls, I love you both so much, let's go downtown for dinner tonight and celebrate."

"And get all fancy and stuff?" Livy asks.

"Of course we'll get all fancy and stuff, Livy. Your mother is a front page journalist now."  
"Hey Logan, you know what this occasion calls for? "Rory says grinning.

"Champagne?" Logan guesses,

Rory giggles. "No, not at 9 in the morning in front of our young daughter, you silly and wonderful man, A Gilmore-Huntzberger family group hug."  
"Yes, definitely, get in here Livy cakes, we have some family style celebrating to do."  
Livy grins, hugging both her parents. "Daddy and I are very proud of you, Momma, but just wait until Poppa Luke finds out and calls you."  
"Ah yes, the danger that is super proud Luke." Logan teases.

"Why did he have to start reading news?" Rory sighs.  
" _Because,_ he's super proud Luke, duh, Mommy."

"Livy Pearl, you sassy little bumblebee you."

"I think our little girl is going to have to start having sass battles with you and her Mimi Lor, what do you think, Ace.

"I think, Logan, that you and Luke would have no idea what that means you both are in for. "

"That is true."  
"I'm surprised, Mom hasn't called. She's probably more excited than we are."  
"Of course she hasn't called yet, Rory, your mom and Luke are probably building a shrine in your old bedroom in your honor to celebrate this momentous occasion and Emily is probably trying to name yet another fancy building after you."

"Momma has a building named after her?" Livy asks, intrigued.  
"Yes she does. It's a planetarium at Yale."

"Damn." Livy says, but soon after, she puts her own hand to her mouth.

"I know it's a big deal, but you still need to watch your mouth and speak like a lady, you know." Rory half teases.

"I know, I won't say it again, I promise."  
"Good. I never want you to be old enough to say bad words." Logan adds.

"Hey Logan?" Rory says, with a teasing smile

"Yes, what's up, Ace?"

"We still haven't eaten breakfast. We let you get distracted by my surprise." Rory says, sipping her coffee with a grin.

XXX

Unbeknownst to Rory, Logan has pulled every single string he can think of and invited Lorelai and Luke and every other one of their close family and friends. Livy of course, is very excited to see her mother so surprised (And also to see her Mimi and Poppa). When they get to Rory's favorite downtown restaurant she still has no idea, she just thinks Logan called her mom and Luke at last minute.

"Logan, you didn't have to do this." Rory says modestly.

"Don't be silly, Ace. They're your biggest fans… and so are these people." Logan insists, grinning when he pulls back the partition next to their table.

"Oh my goodness! Did you throw me a _Times_ debut party with like 12 hours notice? Huntzberger, you sneaky gentleman you." Rory exclaims.  
"You like it?" Logan asks.

"Oh Honey, I love it, almost as much as I love you." And then Rory kisses her husband, making sure Livy is distracted so she can't lighten the mood too much by saying her parents are gross.

"Livy, was any of this your idea?" Rory asks

Livy smiles. "No, all Daddy's idea. But I did triple check the guest list."  
"You're the best, kid."

"I know. Because I'm yours, and Daddy's and you two are the very greatest parents ever."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Livy. Your parents are little on the wild side sometimes." Paris teases, tapping her god-daughter on the shoulder.

"Auntie Paris, _you're_ the one who tried to hip-hop dance in college. And mommy says you weren't very good at all." Livy innocently clarifies.  
"Rory, I can't believe you told your daughter that I, the doctor who delivered her, did something that stupid in college. Very bold comeback though, godchild. You make me proud."

"In my defense, Livy only found out about that momentous occasion in our Yale days because she found the photo I secretly took of you." Rory adds with a laugh.

"Gilmore! You demon spawn, if I wasn't immensely proud of you at the moment I'd kick your…" Paris pauses, remembering there are children around. "Sorry butt." She finishes.

"Nice save, Paris." Logan teases.

"Oh can it, Huntzberger, before I have to humiliate you and analyze the symmetry of your aging junk in public."  
"Easy there, Geller. No need to take the attention off off of my beautiful, front page writing wife." Logan jokes, kissing Rory on the cheek.

Paris rolls her eyes "You two make me vomit."

After the realization of the surprise has settled down, Rory rejoins the table with her family.

"So Luke, are you going to put this article of Rory's in your menu at the diner too? Logan asks his step-father-in-law, making Rory blush a little."  
Luke smiles. "I already ordered a bunch of copies to put in them."

"Luke, you didn't have to." Rory says, blushing more.

"Yes I did, I mean you should see what this one did to your old bedroom." Luke says, dramatically pointing at Lorelai who is vigorously shaking her head in mock protest.

"Don't listen to him Rory, it really is magnificent I promise." She says.

"I believe you, Mom."

"Good."  
"You've been a rather low key grandma tonight, Mom."  
"I'll have other days to be obsessed with my Livy Lou, but tonight is all about you, kid."  
"Yeah, Momma. We came here to have a party for _you._ I'm just happy to get to wear one of my _super fancy_ dresses, the kind you are always telling Daddy not to buy me." Livy says, placing a sloppy kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Oh Livy, you're the best, and I love you." Rory says in reply.

"Everybody in the whole world gets to see your writing, Mom. That's so cool. I'm so proud of you."

"Not exactly the whole world, but thank you, baby girl."

Logan only smiles. "No, our daughter is exactly right, Ace. Today, the whole world gets to be proud of you, Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger, the greatest wife, mother, novelist, and now front page journalist, the world has ever seen, and I love you so much." He says, kissing her for what blissfully feels like the hundredth time that night, and then everyone raises their glasses to Rory, and the rest of the night feels so perfect to her, she swears it has to be a dream, but it's real, beautifully and wonderfully real.


End file.
